The present invention relates to an apparatus for monitoring fire and effecting control operation, having a monitoring function for examining which one of the sensors has detected fire, and a control function for operating various devices installed in a region to which is allocated said sensor which has detected fire. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for monitoring fire and effecting a control operation, including a matrix circuit used for producing a monitoring function, and a polarity-reversing switch means installed in a power-feeding line of said matrix circuit so that a control function is produced after the polarity of a power supply is reversed owing to the monitoring function.
There has not so far been known apparatus in which a one-way electric current flowing into a matrix-type monitoring circuit is caused to flow in a reverse direction in order to examine which one of a number of terminal devices is functioning as well as to produce other functions, the output ends of such terminal devices being connected between pairs of vertical lines and horizontal lines of the matrix consisting of vertical lines and horizontal lines.